A Moment of Weakness
by lunaveea
Summary: His brother was strong, but Yukio had learned through the years that even he could crack under pressure.


**A Moment of Weakness**

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** His brother was strong, but Yukio had learned through the years that even he could crack under pressure.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing but the story(:

* * *

><p>Okumura Rin wasn't one to ever truly get disheartened. He was brash, loud, hardheaded, stubborn, and stupidly kind to a fault. That's why, when Rin came in to exorcist cram school with his head down and his blue eyes unseeing to the things around him, everyone worried.<p>

"Rin…" Shiemi tried, "are you okay?"

The class, with their eyes glued on to the scene in front of them, held their breaths. The boy's dejected aura rolled off him in depressing waves, but Rin, ever the fool, only tried his hardest to give the blonde girl a weak smile.

"…I'm fine, Shiemi…" he said gently, voice quiet and empty of their usual bubbly happiness.

Bon, from his spot in the back, frowned deeply at what he was seeing. It wasn't like the stupid boy to be so fake, but when he was about to chew the kid out the door opened and Rin's twin, Yukio, walked in.

He smiled, completely oblivious until he had placed his things on the table, eyes scanning the room as he made a mental roll call. Green blue landed on his older brother and Yukio could only blink where he stood, one cursory look giving him everything he needed. It wasn't hard to tell that his brother was having an off day and while Yukio went smoothly along with the lesson, his mind trailed off to what could have possibly upset his nii-san.

"Alright," he said at the end of class, "please remember to review your lessons from today and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone had hesitated, glancing at Rin, before they all stood, Shiemi casting worried looks over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Nii-san," Yukio spoke when the last of his students walked out, "what happened?"

The older of the two stood up, face lowering into the shadows of his hair as he made his way over to his twin. Yukio didn't say anything when he found himself with an armful of his older brother, only choosing to hug back just as tightly, burying his face into Rin's soft navy locks as he waited.

Everyone knew that he was picked on as a child. The reason Yukio chose to be an exorcist in the first place was to protect his elder brother, but it seemed as if he could never catch up. Rin was always the happiest, always the strongest, and always the most popular. Yukio had the brains but Rin had the heart. Yukio was shy and quiet, while Rin barged on through; defending what he thought was right with all of his might.

His brother was the strongest person that he knew. Smiling through all of the taunts of being a demon child when he was smaller, continuing to live on even when he knew he was hated and feared. His brother was strong, but Yukio had learned through the years that even he could crack under pressure.

"Nii-san…"

Rin shook his head in the embrace, arms tightening when Yukio felt the first signs of the warm tears seeping through his clothes.

Yukio doubted that anyone else knew of Rin's broken moments but he, and he was glad for that fact. He had been the crybaby as a child and his brother had been the strong one, holding on to him, fighting for him, smiling, laughing, and shining for him. Rin was forever Yukio's safety, his home, and his wall. Holding and protecting Rin when the pressure finally cracked a hole in his cheery demeanor was the least that Yukio could do.

Then, as if the day before hadn't happened, Yukio would be waking up the next morning to his smiling nii-san; as brash and cheerful as before with his spirit enlightened and renewed. Yukio said nothing about the moment of weakness and Rin thanked him with a wide smile as bright and beautiful like the sun.

For Yukio, seeing that smile was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** because i'm a sappy sadistic old lady who thinks that the serious little brother comforting his beloved half demon nii-san is hot ;D

reading back though... this drabble is kind of like a character study or something ORZ


End file.
